Do I Have Any Volunteers?
by JF8201
Summary: Lord Elrond has a few conversations concerning the choosing of the fellowship. Written for the HASA New Members Challenge 2005 to 2006
1. A Chat with Bilbo

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the works of JRR Tolkien. (Uruvon is my own, though… I think.) **This is based on the books, and not the movie.** Please keep this in mind if you choose to review.

Written for the HASA New Members Challenge 2005-2006. Constructive criticism always welcome. I tried to write as closely to the book as I could, but I willingly admit that I am new to this. Any help in this matter would be appreciated.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – A Chat with Bilbo**

"No. And that is final."

"But I would be perfect for this mission! I am young and strong and my skills with a bow are improving!"

"The last time you said that, Glorfindel was confined to his bed for a week. Speaking of Glorfindel, is he not expecting you on the training field?"

"Yes, my lord. I will be going now, my lord." With that, the young warrior sullenly walked out of Elrond's office. The Lord of Imladris rested his forehead on the palms of his hands and groaned. Uruvon was the 10th person to see him about accompanying Frodo since the council had concluded, and that had only been three hours ago! Elrond quickly sat up as he heard a tentative knock on his door.

"Enter."

Elrond's mood lightened considerably as the Bilbo's small form quickly slipped through the door and shut it quietly behind him. The old hobbit would be a pleasant distraction from the situation at hand, and even better: a visitor would be a perfect excuse to avoid this "Elfling Parade" as the Elven Lord had taken to calling it. Elrond half wondered if any of them actually knew what they were volunteering for. Although he wouldn't mention this to anyone, he had concerns about finding enough seasoned warriors to accompany Frodo.

"It isn't very polite to fall asleep on your guest, Lord Elrond." Elrond blinked and focused his eyes on Bilbo.

"I was Not sleeping." Elrond sighed, "I have had much on my mind as of late."

"Ah, yes, the Ring. Have you found anyone to accompany my nephew? He never was as adventurous as me although, he would have you to believe otherwise. To think: Frodo traveling all the way to Mordor! He will need someone strong… with… him…." Bilbo trailed off at the dark look in Elrond's eyes. "Urm. Yes, well. I've been writing this song, and I seem to be having a bit of trouble with the last part. I was hoping Aragorn could help me, but I can't find him anywhere."

"He is spending some time with his brothers before they leave on scouting missions tomorrow morning, but I would be glad to assist you. It would be a welcome distraction from the more mundane and depressing things that have been handed us."

"Mundane?"

Elrond picked a piece of paper from a stack and began to read: "'I formally request approval to redesign the layout of the east garden by the pond. To take full advantage of the light, everything must be rotated 3 feet to the left. In order to accomplish this task, I will need the assistance of no less than 3 skilled gardeners as well as…' and so-on and so-forth. So yes, Bilbo: mundane. I have often thought of giving Elladan, or even Elrohir, the task of taking care of such things as these. It would be good practice for after I decide to set sail, don't you think?"

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably, "Well, they might be a bit occupied soon, wouldn't you say?"

"I am well aware they are scouting right now; I was referring to after the fellowship leaves," Elrond stated a little confused.

"So was I," the hobbit mumbled.

"I will not send those mischievous miscreants to botch such an important mission! With all the bad luck that has been given to us, the group would have to stop at every body of water to pull Estel out!" Elrond took a deep breath; he had already risen out of his chair. It simply would not do for him to lose his composure in front of Bilbo anymore than he already had, even if the said hobbit was a close friend of the family.

"Calm down. They aren't THAT bad. Surely they are old enough to know to be serious about an errand like this. Although, I must admit, it's quite a thing to see you worked into such a stew." Rivendell's lord glared darkly. "Speaking of stew, isn't it about time for an afternoon snack? Eh… hehe…."

Lord Elrond sat wearily down in his chair, and sighed. Opening a cabinet beside him, he pulled out a couple of glasses and a flask of some sort of brew. Elrond reached in again a pulled out a box of baked goods. "You're in luck, Master Bilbo. I happen to have something here. Estel brought these back with him from Bree; if I didn't know better, I would think him part hobbit for remembering food in all of the mayhem."

"I recognize the brew: it's from Butterbur, but I've never thought you'd be one to partake of it."

"I don't. I can hardly stand the smell of it, but I do not want to be so rude as to throw it out. You wouldn't happen to know of a more polite way to, ahem, use it?" Elrond's eyes glinted mischievously.

"You don't need ask a hobbit twice about that. Oh, and they get it from you," Bilbo said as he pulled the flask and a glass towards him.

"Pardon?"

"The mischievous twins. They get that from you."

"What in Arda makes you say that?"

Bilbo gave Lord Elrond a stern look, "I may not be as old as you, but I am no fool, my lord." Bilbo drank from the now full glass. "Now that I have a drink, what are those round things? I've been to Bree, but I've not seen the likes of those."

"Those, I like. Estel brings them every time he comes. He calls them cookies. They are sweet, like cakes and pastries, but they store better. Here try one: they're quite good." Elrond held out the cookies. Bilbo took one and bit into it. "They are good, a little hard, but good," Bilbo commented

"It is one of the more appreciated gifts Estel has given me."

"Speaking of the ranger, does he have any plans to take Gondor's throne?"

"Plans: no. Intent: yes."

"Well, he is not getting any younger. If I were him, I would hurry it up a bit."

"I agree."

"You do?"

"Of course. It is his destiny, and he will find it more difficult the longer he waits."

"He should do it now. With a side stop in Mordor, of course, and then having just saved Middle Earth, he would be greatly welcomed into Minus Tirith as the rightful king. He might be king within a year. And then…." Bilbo smirked, "you could have grandkids in two."

Elrond's eye twitched but ignored the indirect reference to his beloved daughter. "Why do you insist on coming back to the same topic after I have shown distaste for it time and time again?"

"Well, it IS my nephew going. A nephew, may I remind you, that I raised as though my son. Needless to say, I have some interest in his future and well-being. How would you feel if one of your sons was being sent off to Mordor?"

Arching an eyebrow, Elrond replied, "If my memory serves me, you have, at some point during our conversation, suggested that each of my three sons go."

"Ehem, yes… well, that's beside the point. I want to know that my nephew is going to be well protected. This is his first adventure, and I don't want to put him off to the idea."

Elrond looked at Bilbo with pity. Elrond somehow knew that Frodo would not be the same again, no matter how well protected he was. "Do you not trust me, Bilbo? I no more desire this fate for Frodo than you do. This is not how I desired things to be, but I will use all of my wisdom and knowledge and strength to ease the ring bearer's burden as much as I can."

Bilbo directed his gaze towards his lap; his hand picked at his shirt cuff worriedly. "I know, Lord Elrond. I know, but that does not make me worry less. How will you find willing warriors to go to Mordor, when even the most seasoned warriors think this folly?" Bilbo's head snapped up in surprise as Elrond laughed heartily. "I don't see what's so funny. It's a serious question: who will agree to go to Mordor?"

Elrond wiped his eyes as he replied, "What is so funny, my dear Bilbo, is that 10 warriors have already sought me out to volunteer for just that!"

"They said they'd go to Mordor?"

"Not in so many words, but they offered to go nonetheless. Quite frankly, I, myself, wonder at their sanity."

"What exactly did they say?"

Now suspicious, he answered slowly, "I do not know or understand why the wording is of importance, but I will tell you. They all said something to the affect of, 'My lord, I would like to offer my services as a great elven warrior to accompany the young hobbit south.' They would then proceed to describe in detail their abilities and list the reasons why I should send them." Elrond paused before continuing, "In fact, their wording was rather vague. I wondered a few times if they truly understood that for which they volunteered. Might you be able to shed some light on this, Master Bilbo?" Bilbo fidgeted nervously under Elrond's stare.

"Well, I'm not sure, sir. You must forgive me. I'm just a poor, old hobbit who hasn't the wisdom of such a venerable elf as yourself, my lord."

"Bilbo…, what did you do?"

"Do? Umm… well… you see…." Both occupants started slightly as someone timidly knocked on the door. Bilbo sighed in relief, and Elrond gave him a look that said he wasn't finished with the hobbit yet.

"Enter." Another young, elven warrior cautiously entered the office.

"My lord, if this is a bad time…."

"Unless it is a private matter, you may continue."

"Of course, my lord. I just wanted to say that I heard of your request and would like to volunteer skills as a warrior to you."

"My request?"

"My lord? I was told that you were in need of warriors to accompany the young hobbit, Frodo, south. Is something the wrong?"

"I am just wondering what you were told this mission would entail."

Obviously nervous, the elven warrior continued, "I was told that this mission would be to prepare the way for young Estel to take his rightful place as the king of Gondor."

"Was that all you were told?"

"No, we were also told there might be a few stops on the way to take care of other business. Was I told incorrectly?" Elrond did not miss the confused glance towards Bilbo.

"Not incorrectly: incompletely. Was Mordor ever mentioned to you?"

"Mordor! Why in Arda would you say that? No elf in their right mind would volunteer for anything even remotely related to Mordor! I do not understand, my lord!"

Standing and walking to the window on the other side of the room, Elrond blandly stated, "Why don't you explain these things to this fine, young warrior, Master Bilbo." After a short pause, Elrond looked back to see a white head quickly slip out the office door quietly shutting it behind him.

"BILBO!"


	2. A Chat with Glorfindel

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the works of JRR Tolkien. (Uruvon is my own, though… I think.) **This is based on the books, and not the movie.** Please keep this in mind if you choose to review.

Written for the HASA New Members Challenge 2005-2006. Constructive criticism always welcome. I tried to write as closely to the book as I could, but I willingly admit that I am new to this. Any help in this matter would be appreciated.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – A Chat with Glorfindel**

Elrond slumped down in his chair. He had just ushered the young, elven warrior out of his office after explaining the true nature of the mission south, and the lord of Imladris was beginning to get a headache. Elrond opened up his cabinet and retrieved a bottle of rather potent wine and a wine glass. Thranduil must have felt pretty badly about losing Gollum to have parted with such a fine vintage.

After filling the glass, he returned the bottle to its place. No sense in letting anyone else know it was here: there wasn't enough to go around, and technically, the bottle was for Aragorn. He would give him the rest later; Aragorn might tease him a bit, but he wouldn't really care.

Turning back to his drink, he found it missing. Elrond frowned. It was an odd occurrence that things would disappear from where he put them.

"Are you feeling well? It isn't like you to forget to pour yourself a glass."

Elrond's eyes snapped up to the chair Bilbo had so recently vacated to see Glorfindel sipping from His glass.

"I did not forget to pour myself a glass. It has merely been relocated to the hands of a thief."

Glorfindel arched an eyebrow. "So you didn't notice my coming? That is even less like you. What is wrong, my friend?"

Elrond sighed and set about getting himself another glass of wine. "Nothing more than you should expect."

"Or do you mean nothing more than you know."

Elrond looked up from putting away the wine bottle: he would blame the missing wine on Glorfindel. "What on earth do you mean by that?"

Placing his glass on the edge of the desk, the old warrior spoke, "It is just that some of your more recent actions have some of us concerned. Certain things that do not seem like the wise ruler we all know. Someone had to speak with you…"

"And you were unlucky enough to be chosen."

Glorfindel sighed, "Yes. Apparently, my being a Balrog slayer makes me invincible."

Elrond chuckled at that. "I have an idea of to what you are referring, but please, what part of my behavior troubles you and Erestor so? And, yes, I know it is him. You are the only two who know me well enough to question my behavior."

"And Mithrandir."

Elrond sighed and slumped in his chair; there was no sense in maintain formalities that would be so readily seen through. "I shouldn't be surprised. He has a habit of sticking his nose where it is least wanted."

"He means well, but he does have reason to stick his nose in his business."

"Now you have confirmed my suspicions, but please, continue."

Glorfindel stood up and began pacing the length of his office. "What were you thinking! We want this mission to be secret, and while I doubt that any of the young warriors would knowingly or willingly give away our mission, YOUNG warriors make mistakes. You should pick someone who at least has had some combat experience. Prince Legolas would be far better than any of the untried warriors that heard about your request. At least he has gained experience by fighting to keep the darkness out of his father's realm. But, just asking for volunteers? THAT is one of the most foolish approaches to finding an elven representative that I have EVER heard." Glorfindel looked at the elven lord and was flabbergasted: he was scribbling away on a piece of parchment. "Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Yes, of course: foolish way to find a representative. You know that; I know that, but the issuer of that request obviously did not."

"What? But you made the request. How can you both know and not know something?" Now the warrior was confused.

"Now it is you we should be concerned about. Tell me, did I personally make this request to the warriors?"

"Well, no."

"Then who did make this request on my behalf?"

"It was…. Ah… so our old hobbit has picked up some of the wizard's less endearing tricks."

"That has been my guess. He was here not too long ago, you know? He had the audacity to suggest that all 3 of my sons go. Please sit down and finish your wine. Thranduil will never forgive me if I let it go to waste."

The golden-haired warrior complied. "Wasn't that wine meant for Estel?"

"Yes, but he won't mind a missing glass."

"Or two."

"Actually, he might, but I'll blame the 2nd one on you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Why not? I think you look good in red."

"Oh, no! He is banned from my chambers. That incident will NOT be repeated! I could not get the warriors to look at me and still keep a straight face for weeks!"

"You have to admit it WAS rather funny."

Glorfindel looked away from his snickering friend. "Well, maybe a little," then he grinned and turned back, "but he will definitely think twice about trying something like that on me after my 'mistake'."

Elrond couldn't help but breaking out into full laughter at the memory. "Oh! Estel…. He looked so…." Elrond had to stop and catch his breath, "there are not the words to describe it!"

"Alright, you can blame it on me AFTER he agrees to go with Frodo: he'll have too much on his mind after that to think about revenge. And don't say anything, because it is his time, and as much as you want to keep your daughter, it is his right and destiny."

"You do not need to tell me this, old friend. I will miss her, but as I told Bilbo, it will only get harder for him if he waits longer. Besides, without someone to pull together all of man-kind and make a peace after the darkness, what hope will this victory bring? I think that this is the greater hope of Estel than that of the fellowship's quest, but to bring that greater hope, he will need to first go with Frodo and earn the admiration of humanity. In this, Bilbo was right."

"Maybe there is more wisdom than we know in that hobbit. Did you not say that he mentioned all your sons go? Do you think there is any wisdom in that?"

"Humph. No. They would create more trouble that not."

"Really? I believe they are quite responsible. Especially after what happened with Celebrian."

Elrond smirked, "They gave Estel the red dye, AND told them where you keep your bath items."

"You are right. I stand corrected, but have you given any thought to an elven representative?"

"Are you volunteering?"

"Of course not! But I will go if I must."

Elrond laughed, "Do not worry! I believe you would be too noticeable. I liked your idea better."

"My idea."

Elrond pushed that paper he had been writing on earlier over to Glorfindel. "Yes, that is what I was writing down."

Glorfindel picked up the paper and read, "'Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Mithrandir, Estel, Legolas'…. Legolas! King Thranduil will have your head when he finds out!"

"But you were absolutely correct: he is young enough that he will not be well known by Sauron and yet he has valuable battle experience that none of our young warriors do."

"Let me reiterate my previous concern: how are we going to let his father know?"

"Let us see if the prince will accept before we worry about that. He will probably know best how to handle his father."

"I will defer to your superior wisdom on this one. Have you thought of a dwarf representative yet?"

"No, I believe I will Gloin about it. He will be able to give good council on the abilities of those with him."

"Agreed."

A knock was heard at the door.

"That was much too confident to be another volunteer…. Enter!" Aragorn opened the door and walked in. "Am I interrupting, father?"

"No, of course not, we were just discussing the various members of the fellowship."

"Have you come to any conclusions?"

Glorfindel spoke up, "We have. Why don't you see for yourself?" He handed Elrond's notes to the ranger.

"His father will be furious."

"Only if he accepts," Elrond commented, "Do you believe he will?"

Aragorn grinned, "He was just commenting on how someone would need to keep a 'young child' like me in line."

"I am curious," Glorfindel wondered, "how did he know you would be going? We have only just decided?"

Aragorn answered nervously, "Well, if we are going to bring about an end to Sauron once and for all, I do not believe there will be a more appropriate time for Gondor's king to return. I was going to volunteer for the job and request that Legolas and Boromir join me: that was the main reason why I came."

Elrond cocked his head. "Legolas I understand, but why Boromir?"

"The road through Rohan will not be as safe as it was when he came. Traveling with the fellowship will give him protection until we get closer to Minas Tirith. Also, he will be the next steward. If I am to take the throne without resistance, I will need his assistance. I can think of no better time to prove my honor and earn his trust than on this venture. I would ask that he be named as the representative of man."

"I had not thought of this, but you are right. He will be a great asset when the time comes and a loyal friend if you earn his trust. Very well, Boromir will be asked to represent man. What of your other reasons? You said this was only your main one."

"Yes, well, Legolas mentioned a bottle of his father's Dorwinion that was sent for me. He said he entrusted it into your care as I was not available. We were hoping to have a private gathering tonight before we set off on our scouting missions."

Glorfindel quickly stood up, "Well, I must be going. I believe I am needed on the archery field to help Uruvon with his aim. I wouldn't want to miss it!" Before anyone could stop him, the normally fearless Balrog Slayer was halfway down the hall.

"Father…. What happened to the Dorwinion?"

"Yes, well… it all started with Bilbo…"


End file.
